encyclopenfandomcom-20200214-history
Debunked False Lies Against Penstubal On The Salt List
There are many lies on the Dump's page on what Stubal salts over. Lots of lies. Don't believe them. This is a definitive, illustrated list of lies from that page. Adminship Pen announced his candidacy for adminship in August 2016. The vote was a complete mess and was disorganized. The administrators favored promoting Ed over Pen and Ed won the popular vote as well winning 100% of all votes. Pen got 3 votes for and 1 against and he conceded defeat. He then caused drama over the next few days but he is over it by now and admits his many mistakes in August 2016, like his constant whining, saltiness, rudeness and selfishness, as well as youthfulness. Anime Pen did not say Ed is a racist. He called him fascist for praising Nazi Germany.He stated that the United States should have participated on the German side in both World War One and World War Two, and also stated how Hitler was a "good guy aside from the Jew thing". Batman Pen loves Batman and watched several things related to Batman. Pen would never insult Chill for liking Batman, rather, he insulted his obsession with Batman and his constant referencing to things from Batman, similarly to how Pen mentions Trump a lot. Bingo Card Filled with Pen stereotypes and lies. Bullying Pen is not being bullied. He used to think he was but he isn't. Bye It is generally impolite to not say bye when somebody is leaving or hi when somebody is entering. cats I don't demand people obey my demands. Rather, Chill, CK and Ed do all the time because they're insecure. Chat Moderators I don't care anymore. Chill57181 This is sad. CK Sad! De-opped Really? This is a lie. I always get de-opped for ridiculously dumb reasons. Democracy Bad idea. Disc-Spamming So that would not irritate you? Dukezilla Horrible statue. Ed Island Mary sue. Needs to be addressed. EDFan12345 Mary sue. Needs to be addressed. Inactivity Sad. IRC Stats No. Jokes I love humour. I joke all the time. I'm joking right now. Line of sight It's horrible. List Filled with lies. Mario Rk Shut up Presidential Campaign Both Trump and Clinton sucked Proof This is bulls**t. I ALWAYS give proof and this is your false narrative. I always give proof and always did and you just claim it's not proof because you disagree with it. Give me a break. Do you need proof I need a break? There you have it, I said it. Pumaslavia I hate the occupation of Pumaslavia by illegal Billville. Railroads Railroads are an element of Memeworld culture and if they are removed Memeworld is over. Salt I salt. School Chill has no idea what public school is. He whines about school yet imagine if he was publicly schooled! Scoreboard Very unfair. Scrub Not anymore. I take scrub as a compliment. Thank you! Seceding I always supported Germania seceding, sans when I didn't. Secret Agenda It still exists despite how different I am and how my views evolved. Silence That was m*ronic and absolutely barbaric! Smash Mobs I love smash mobs and I'm mad when you cheat or target or team. Spleef Delays Well duh, of course I'm mad the event won't go as planned... Things that happened a year ago I'm mad about them cause nothing changed. If CK was a horrible guy a year ago and was a perfect snowflake now I wouldn't be talking about things from a year ago. Trolling Duh. UNO Cheating is bad. Vynland Election You're right, that was sh*t. Sources and References